Mi nueva vida
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Fic anterior a "Intentando Olvidarte" y "De nuevo Juntos" en este fic contaré como empezó toda la historia de esta trilogía,como Vegeta y Bulma llegaron a tener a Trunks, como Bulma dejó a Yamcha y como entre infidelidades y celos Vegeta y Bulma terminaron juntos pese a los momentos difíciles. Lemon.
1. Un invitado especial

_**Este fanfic es la primera parte de la trilogía de Vegeta y Bulma, sus secuelas son Intentando Olvidarte y De nuevo juntos, este es el principio de todo y espero que os guste mi forma de plasmarlo, sin mas que decir os dejo con el, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como los demás.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Un invitado especial**

_"Abrí los ojos abrumada, un poco desorientada en medio de todo aquél alboroto...¿Qué había pasado? Todo había sido en un momento, Namek, Goku, Freezer... todo estaba patas arriba y de repente aquí. Un momento...¿es la tierra? Sí! Lo es. ¿Como he llegado hasta aquí?_

_Que extraño, están los namekianos por aquí, y todos los que daba por muertos. No puede ser, es Vegeta! Vegeta, ese ser que intentó matarnos a todos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No puede ser, seguro que nos intenta matar de nuevo. Pero no se le ve con esa intención, seguro que planea algo._

_-Ey pequeño, tu nombre es Vegeta, verdad? -a Bulma le pareció que Vegeta comentaba algo._

_-¿Por que no te vienes conmigo si no tienes donde ir?habrá comida y un sitio donde quedarte."_

Bulma estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y mirando por la ventana, donde veía a Vegeta entrenar al aire libre. Hacía una semana que le había invitado a quedarse en su casa y aún se preguntaba como había tenido el valor de hablarle de una manera tan libertina, cuando momentos antes estaba apunto de matarlos a todos. Aún así su interior le decía que Vegeta no era malo, que simplemente estaba así por las circunstancias que habría vivido en su infancia. No mostraba cariño o sentimientos por nada ni nadie, pero seguro que en su interior pedía amor a gritos. A veces lo veía como un ser indefenso, como un niño sin su madre gritando protección. Claro que todo esto era a la rama sentimental. Seguro que no habría recibido cariño nunca. Pobre Vegeta.

_"Un momento, yo estaba muerto... ¿qué hago aquí? Parece la tierra...¿Por qué estoy aquí? Morí a manos de Freezer, a ojos de Goku no entiendo que hago de nuevo aquí.¿Y estos? Son los namekianos... que habrá pasado? El dragón! Seguramente pidieron un deseo y yo también estaba incluido ahí. _

_Em, ¿me está llamando ami?_

_-Ey pequeño, tu nombre es Vegeta, verdad?-Le dijo la joven chica que se acercaba a él._

_-¿Me ha llamado pequeño? ¿A mi? - ese atrevimiento le estaba sacando de sus casillas._

_-¿Por que no te vienes conmigo si no tienes donde ir?habrá comida y un sitio donde quedarte._

_-Y encima esta gritando, que clase de mujer mas vulgar. - Vegeta estaba pensando en esa oferta tentadora. - Aunque bueno si hay comida..."_

Aún pensaba y pensaba en por que le hizo caso a la humana, la comida era tentadora pero no suficiente. Era vulgar, gritona, irresponsable, una niñata joven y cabezona, todo lo que no soportaba y a la vez le hacía gracia. Gracia por que una jovencita así humana y endeble podía matarla con un dedo, y sin embargo le echaba cara cuando le apetecía. Por que no la mataba... tampoco valía la pena hacerlo y tenía casa, comida, y entrenamiento gratis.

-Vegeta, la comida. -Gritaba Bulma por la ventana.

Vegeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la cocina y se puso a comer sin hablar.

-Siempre tan callado, podrías decirme si te gusta o algo.

-hmmm

-¿eso es que si o que no?

-Si me la como es por que está buena.

-Oh vale.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para fregar unos cuantos utensilios de cocina que tenía en el fregadero y Vegeta se dio cuenta que llevaba la espalda al descubierto, sólo le tapaba el delantal y una fina cuerda que le atravesaba la espalda a lo ancho.

-¿Qué haces medio desnuda, mujer?- Dijo Vegeta dejando el plato en la mesa.

-¿Qué dices Vegeta? Si estoy vestida.

-Llevas sólo ese trapo puesto y la espalda al aire. - Miró hacía un lado sonrojado.

-Es la parte de arriba de un bikini, dentro de un rato iré a la piscina. -le respondió Bulma quitándose el delantal.

Llevaba un precioso bikini rojo con adornos por los filos en color oro. Vegeta vio que tenía un pecho bastante sensual y mas con esa prenda, se sintió avergonzado de pensar esas cosas de aquella humana, y volvió a mirar hacía otro lado sonrojado.

-¿Qué clase de mujer va medio desnuda?

-Ay Vegeta, que poco sabes de los humanos -dijo Bulma riendo. -En la piscina o en la playa, las chicas van sólo con unas braguitas y un sujetador así, especial para el agua. Y los chicos van sólo con unos pantalones cortitos, tipo boxer.

-Y vas a ir así a la piscina entonces, ¿no te da verguenza alguna?

-No, además tengo un cuerpo que lucir. -Se quitó la minifalda que tenía puesta quedándose sólo en el bikini.

Vegeta tragó saliba y se quedó mirando.

-¿A que tengo un cuerpo de modelo? - Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía lo suficiente cerca como para que Vegeta pudiese tocarla.

-Humm. -Miró hacía otro lado cruzando los brazos. -Humanas.

Bulma no sabía por qué pero se sentía algo enfadada con este último comentario, dejó de hablarle y se puso la minifalda de nuevo. Se acercó a Vegeta y le preguntó si había terminado de comer. Este asintió con la cabeza y le dio vía libre para coger el plato. Al coger el plato se le cayó un tenedor al suelo, al agacharse el príncipe no puedo evitar mirar al pecho de la joven mujer, ese sujetador del agua le quedaba realmente bien, casi deseaba tocarlos.

_"Demonios que estoy pensando."_

Se quedaba mirando intentando disimular como al andar se movían suavemente. _"Vamos Vegeta, tu no tienes que mirar ahí"._ Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a entrenar algo mas y echarse una siesta. Bulma se quedó fregando los platos que quedaban y cuando terminó se fue a la piscina. Vegeta estaba apunto de echarse a dormir cuando escuchó la puerta y vio que salía fuera de la casa.

_"Bueno, creo que merece la pena escaparme de mi siesta por ver este espectáculo"._

Alzó el vuelo sin ser descubierto y fue detrás de Bulma, hasta llegar a la piscina. Bulma se encontró con Yamsha su novio del momento y comenzó a discutir con él otra vez. Últimamente lo único que hacían eran discutir sin motivo alguno, cualquier chispa era finalmente una explosión pero por alguna extraña razón nunca se terminaban de separar del todo, como si una conexión los uniese para siempre. Después de una acalorada bronca terminaron yendo al fin al final de la piscina, se tumbaron con las toallas en el césped verde y brillante por el agua salpicada por los críos que había por allí y se pusieron a tomar el sol. Vegeta espiaba de una de las ramas mas altas que había por allí, no comprendía que veían los humanos de divertido de estar ahí sin hacer nada esperando que la calor te quemase, como siempre pensó que eran estúpidos. Vio por fin como Bulma se levantaba de la toalla y se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba encima y se tiró al agua.

Por un instante Vegeta contuvo la respiración, ver a la joven mujer mojada y sólo con ese minúsculo bikini rojo lo estaba poniendo de una manera que no le gustaba lo mas mínimo. Cerró los ojos conteniendo su mente para no pensar cosas que no debía y se hablaba así mismo diciendo que se fuese de allí. Pero por mas que intentaba no mirar sus ojos no hacían mas que irse a su detallado cuerpo, juvenil y húmedo por el agua de aquella piscina. Bulma se salió despues del chapuzón y se tumbó al sol quitándose la parte de arriba del bikini para no dejarse marca. El príncipe no daba de si lo que estaba viendo, pensó que se había vuelto loca del todo y que aquello era fruto de ello, sin embargo vio que Yamsha estaba algo molesto por aquella actuación de su novia.

_"No me extraña, si mi mujer se pusiese así... no se que haría" _dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos y con una vena bastante visible en la frente.

Finalmente Bulma se puso de nuevo el bikini de arriba pero esta escena perduraría en la mente de Vegeta durante mucho tiempo, aún le costaba cerrar la boca y no mirar a ese lugar. Decidido a no ver mas levanto el vuelo y se marchó, dejando a Yamsha y Bulma discutiendo sobre la libertad de expresión en una mujer adulta.

El sol se había se estana escondiendo cuando el suave aroma de Bulma lo alentó. Estaba en casa y entraba por la puerta del salón esperaba encontrar a Vegeta en la cámara pero sin embargo lo vio sentado en la silla de la cocina, de brazos cruzados mirandola de una manera un tanto... rara. Le preguntó que le pasaba pero él se negaba a mirarla mucho a la cara, no sabía como había mantenido la mirada fija mas de cinco segundos cuando la vio entrar, si ahora no podía sostenerla. Bulma le preparaba la cena pero él no hacía si no mirar para otro lado esperando que al comer llegara la hora de irse y no tuviese que quedarse mas tiempo ahí sufriendo esta agonia. En su mente venían imágenes de Bulma quitándose esa prenda pequeña que llama bikini y enseñando los pechos de una manera casi... normal.

Cuando Bulma puso el plato de carne asada en la mesa el guerrero no pudo evitar desviar la vista a su escote y Bulma se dio cuenta, sonrió y le miró. El prínicipe avergonzado miró para el plato de comida y sonrojado se puso a comer sin mediar palabra ni cruzar miradas.

Bueno...¿qué pasará? algo tendrá que pasar para que Vegeta no deje de pensar en Bulma ligera de ropa, ¿no? y Bulma, es raro que se sienta humorística frente a un príncipe salido, y por otro lado, se ve que Bulma y Yamsha no van bien, ¿romperán? dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, estoy abierta a todo para que me digáis que os parece. Espero que os guste, y no olvidéis seguir mis fanfics, las dos secuelas de este **"Intentando Olvidarte" y "De nuevo Juntos"** . También os animo a que visitéis **Zona Virtual,** encontraréis el link en mi perfil :) Un besazo para todos!


	2. Día uno

**Capítulo 2**

**Día uno**

Aún no se que demonios hago aquí o como he llegado. No conozco el entorno, esta habitación no es mía ni es parte de mi casa o de Yamcha. Me encuentro sola, acompañada sólo por la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesita rústica.

Estoy sentada en una cama enorme vestida por sábanas color escarlata, un dulce aroma embriaga la habitación y el silencio retumba en cada una de las paredes dejando paso a mis pensamientos.

Desconcertada, desorientada y sin saber como estoy aquí ni por qué me levanto de la cama. Examino la habitación grande en la que me encuentro sin saber por que. De pronto un pensamiento me inunda y el terror se apodera de mi.

"Dios mío ¿estaré secuestrada?" Me tiembla la voz, la boca, el cuerpo... no es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así, ya antes han intentado secuestrarme y pedir un rescate a la Corporación por mi.

Escucho unos pasos que me sacan de mis razonamientos y el miedo me hace reaccionar intentando esconderme en alguna parte de la habitación. Lo hago detrás de la puerta armándome con la lamparita para intentar dejar KO a mi secuestrador.

Veo el pomo de la puerta girar y con el corazón a mil cierro los ojos y alzo las manos. Cuando entra alguien instintivamente intento aporrearle con ella pero unas manos fuertes me lo impiden. Abro los ojos y puedo ver una cara conocida, familiar, una mirada ruda y firme que me mira y me intimida, pero que muy en el fondo de mi ser me atrae.

-¿De verdad crees que tú, una simple humana, podrá derrotarme con ese trasto? - Su voz con sorna me puso muy nerviosa.

-¡Ve...Vegeta! - Digo titubeante. - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿ Dónde estoy?

No lo sé mujer, estoy donde tu quieres que esté.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? - No comprendo nada de lo que me dice, ni lo que me intenta decir.

-Mujer, yo sólo estoy donde tu quieras que esté, donde tus pensamientos me lleven a estar.

Me siento muy extraña frente a él. Observo esos ojos oscuros, penetrantes, que me miran con un sentimiento que no quiero reconocer. Mi cuerpo siente un escalofrío cuando noto unas manos encima de mi piel y poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza que nunca llegué a imaginar, siento como Vegeta me acaricia.

De una manera brusca, casi animal, me lanza a la cama y se posiciona encima. No se como me siento, ¿enfadada? ¿Asustada? ¿Ex...citada? No, ¡NO! No, eso nunca. Qué demonios creé que hace, ¿Cree qué puede hacerme lo que se le antoje?.

No puedo moverme, y no por que él me lo impida si no por que mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis órdenes.

Me dejo llevar...Siento como su boca se aproxima a mi cuello, puedo notar su respiración acelerada, mientras su cuerpo presiona el mío. Me abandono. No puedo interponerme ante él y sus ganas de poseerme aquí y ahora. Me arranca la ropa y siento sus ojos salvajes, ardientes, su instinto animal, recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Abro las piernas para recibir lo que quiera darme...Lo veo quitarse la ropa, va hacerme suya, va a...

-¡Bulma, BULMA!

-Oh dios, ¿Qué demonios pasa? - Me despierto alterada, empapada en sudor.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. - La cara de Yamcha desvela que algo no le ha gustado mucho. - Estabas gritando en sueños. Casi estabas al borde de un infarto.

-Una pesadilla horrible, Yamcha. - Un infarto me iba a dar ahora al recordar lo que estaba soñando. - Menos mal que me has despertado.

Una parte de mi estaba enfadada por que queria llegar al final del sueño, otra en cambio estaba aliviada. No podía imaginar mis encuentros con Vegeta después de ese sueño. La preocupación se apoderaba de mi al pensar en por qué había soñado algo así con él.

Bajaron a desayunar como cada mañana. Era algo tan rutinario que le empezaba a cansar. La dichosa rutina con Yamcha era siempre la misma, desayunar juntos, comer al medio día, sexo nocturno y vuelta a empezar. Todo esto aderezado con alguna discusión estúpida o enfados por otras mujeres. Hacía ya un par de semanas que no habían vuelto a hablar de aquella jovencita morena que estaba en su apartamento la última vez que Bulma fue. Las infidelidades de Yamcha eran costantes, al igual que los perdones de ella. Es como si por alguna razón, quizás costumbre, siguieran juntos pese a todo.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué has soñado? - Suelta de pronto él mientras pega un bocado a su tostada.

-Oh una pesadilla, no quiero hablar de esas tonterias. - Entre un ataque de tos pudo responder.

-Venga, siento curiosidad, estabas muy alterada.

-Alguien me perseguía y no podía esconderme de él y ...

No pude seguir hablando cuando vi a Vegeta sin camiseta y con unos minúsculos pantalones pasar por delante de la ventana de la cocina. Pronto estaría pidiendo su comida.

-Tengo que preparar algo de desayunar a Vegeta o se impacientará. - Dejó de comer ella y se puso en pie.

-Termina de desayunar, no eres su sirvienta, que espere.

-Prefiero evitar discusiones con él.

-Vamos, siéntate o...

-¿O qué?

Siento como Yamcha se pone en pie y avanza despacio hacía mí, se coloca detrás y sus manos rodean mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo, notando lo que me necesita y lo que quiere de mí.

-O tendré que obligarte a sentarte encima de mí. - Sus labios me rozaban el cuello susurrándome estas palabras que encendían mi cuerpo.

Pero entonces, mis pensamientos viajaron anoche, al sueño en el que Vegeta estaba dominándome, donde sus labios eran los que estaban en mi cuello. Aparto bruscamente a Yamcha de mí, casi sintiéndome culpable por ello e intento desviar el tema.

Me doy cuenta que somos observados por unos ojos oscuros y serios que están en la puerta. Vegeta nos mira en silencio con semblante serio, ya habitual en él. Aparta los ojos de mí para clavarlos en mi novio y con una mueca me vuelve a mirar.

-¿Está mi comida, mujer?

-Ya mismo está.

-Si no hubierais estado haciendo tonterias hubiera comido hace rato y estaría entrenando más. Me estáis retrasando.

-Eh tú, Bulma no es tu asistenta, agradece que se te de comer en lugar de exigir.

-¿Estoy hablando contigo, gusano?

La situación se estaba poniendo incómoda viendo como ambos se lanzaban tantas palabras desagradables, temía que en algún momento llegasen a las manos, pues Yamcha no tendría posibilidad ninguna frente al príncipe.

-Lo siento Vegeta, sientáte, no tardaré en servirte la comida.

Pude ver como ambos me miraban, notando que mi comportamiento sumiso no era el habitual. Mi genio mañanero no estaba, tampoco discutía sobre nada y me había dejado convencer por Vegeta en un par de frases. Quizás tenía que disimular, pero no me apetecía fingir que estaba como cada día, por que una parte de mi se encontraba distinta y con ganas de salir de aquella habitación que se estaba encogiendo poco a poco para mi.

Lo último que vi antes de salir de allí fueron los ojos de Vegeta clavados en mi, no me hacía falta saber que estaba pensando, yo misma me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Continuará...

¿Qué será esa reacción de Bulma con Vegeta? ¿Por qué ha soñado con él? ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?

Espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejáis, y a las personas que me leéis, aunque no todas comentáis. Espero poder seguir escribiendo y actualizar mas a menudo.

Un gran abrazo, Princessa.


	3. Cuando no puedo decir no

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuando no puedo decir No**

Durante varios días había evitado el contacto con él, no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra hasta ayer, cuando sin darme cuenta se me pasó la hora de la comida.

Durante estos días había estado preparando su comida antes que él apareciera y se la había dejado en la mesa de la cocina, él entraba y directamente empezaba a devorar todo sin preguntar por nadie, de hecho se podría decir que no echaba en falta mi presencia. Algo que en el fondo de mi corazón me dolió.

No he vuelto a soñar con él, claro que, tampoco duermo mucho mas de cuatro horas y tampoco seguidas. Mis problemas últimamente se empezaban a amontonar. Vegeta, Yamcha, el trabajo... todo se estaba agrupando en el mismo apartado de "cosas que me quitan el sueño".

Mi relación con Yamcha se estaba agrietando y por primera vez en mi vida no sentía la necesidad de luchar por una relación tan monótona como la que tengo con él. Además estoy tan cansada de sus continuos engaños que no quiero intentarlo mas.

No seré yo quien deje la relación, no quiero ser nuevamente la mala de la historia.

Bulma apagaba su cigarrillo mientras fijaba su vista en la ventana de su habitación. Vio pasar a Vegeta, algo que este notó pues se ladeó y sus miradas se cruzaron.

La seriedad en la cara de Bulma era tan evidente que el príncipe empezaba a interesarse por el cambio de aquella mujer vulgar e insoportable.

-Bulma. - Yamcha entró en la habitación sin avisar, dando un pequeño susto a la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó.

-He pensado que podríamos salir a tomar algo, llevas días apagada. - Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Yamcha, pero no me apetece. - Respondió sin interés mientras apartaba la boca de su novio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Bulma? Llevas unos días que no hay quien te aguante. - Gritó alterado.

-Pues no lo hagas, nadie te obliga hacerlo. - Cogió otro cigarrillo de su paquete.

-¿Es por Serena? Te juro que no he vuelto a verla ni a tener nada con nadie. - Se disculpó a la defensiva.

-Serena...- Susurró. - No es Serena, tu y tus amigas ya no me cogéis por sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Los nervios le traicionaron y dio una patada a la mesita, con tan mala suerte que esta se cayó al suelo y tiró todo lo que había. El jaleo había alertado a Vegeta.

-¿Eres imbécil Yamcha? - Gritó Bulma enfadada. - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a dar patadas a las cosas?

-¿Qué demonios es este escándalo? - Vegeta asomaba por la ventana con cara de verdadero interés.

-¡Vegeta! - Bulma estaba sorprendida.

-Lárgate de aquí, no es asunto tuyo Saiyan.

-A mi no me mandes gusano. - Vegeta entró en la habitación y se puso cara a cara con Yamcha. - Sois dos molestias que no me dejan entrenar.

Me encontraba frente a mi novio y al desconocido que invité a mi casa y raramente me sentía feliz con tener a Vegeta cerca, aunque sólo fuera para pelearse con alguien. Pero no podía permitirme mantener contacto con ese Saiyan, me arriesgaba a volver a soñar con él y eso era realmente incómodo.

-Vegeta por favor, vete. No es asunto tuyo.

-Para no ser asunto mío no me dejáis en paz con tantos gritos.

-Mono idiota que te largues de aquí. - Yamcha se lanzó con interés sobre Vegeta. Pese a las súplicas de Bulma de que parara, no dejaba de comprometerse en salir mal de ahí.

Bulma quiso evitar dicha pelea con la maña suerte de que uno de los golpes se lo llevó ella, cayendo al suelo y quedando inconsciente durante un rato.

Yamcha se sentía muy mal por el golpe que le había dado. Aunque no iba para ella había salido lastimada.

Cuando la chica despertó se encontraba tumbada en la cama, semidesnuda y tapada con una fina sábana. A su lado estaba Yamcha, metido en su cama y mirándola.

-Bulma, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quise irme hasta saber que estabas bien.

-Yamcha... te dije hace unos días que no quería que volvieras a quedarte aquí a dormir. Márchate por favor.

Me duele la cabeza y noto una brecha en la cara a causa del golpe. Esta noche tengo una razón mas para no poder dormir. Yo me lo busqué poniéndome en medio de estos dos idiotas.

¿Dónde estará Vegeta?.

-Bulma, por favor, perdóname. - Suplicó Yamcha abrazándola. - Ha sido un accidente, yo no quería...

Yamcha terriblemente afectado y con un gran sentimiento de culpa besó a Bulma, metió sus manos bajo su camiseta de tirantes blanca y empezó a acariciar sus pechos.

-No quería hacerte daño cariño. - Susurró en su boca . - Déjame compensarte por ello.

La joven se dejó llevar intentando evadirse de todo lo ocurrido, intentando sobrellevar el dolor que tenía físico y mental, pero no podía. Esas manos no las sentía igual. No quería herir a Yamcha y rechazarlo otra vez iba a suponer un golpe duro para el chico.

-Yamcha, no... - Suplicó agarrando sus manos con intención de apartarlas.

-Vamos, déjate llevar. Te echo de menos a ti y a tu cuerpo.- Una mano había bajado hasta las bragas de Bulma.

Bulma sentía unas ganas horrendas de salir corriendo de allí, de gritar, de llorar... pero no podía hacer nada salvo callarse y rezar para que esto terminara pronto. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba con Yamcha. Ya no le amaba ni le excitaba como hombre.

Sólo le quedaba fingir una noche mas que todo estaba bien y con suerte al día siguiente todo acabaría.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar como Yamcha le quitaba la camiseta. Él se desnudó con prisa, deseoso de poseerla, y se puso encima de ella.

Tenía a Yamcha en mi cuerpo, podía notar su peso sobre mi, su virilidad latía en mi pierna deseando entrar en mi. Yo no estaba excitada, mas bien triste, humillada por que no quería eso y no me veía con fuerzas ni valor de pararle. Sentía ganas de llorar. Me abrió las piernas para ponerse en mi entrada, me agarraba las muñecas pegadas a la almohada mientras su boca recorría mi cuello y yo miraba hacía otro lado. No se molestó en preguntar si me encontraba bien, si quería eso, no se preocupó por mi, como siempre sólo pensando en él mismo.

Me penetró y sentí un ligero dolor en mi intimidad, no estaba excitada ni lubricada era imposible sentir placer con él ahora, sólo estaba rezando en silencio para que durara lo menos posible y acabara aquella tortura. Después le diría que se fuera y me quedaría sola.

Cada embestida suya era una esperanza de que terminara antes. Se me hizo eterno, pero por fin pude sentir como se dejó llevar dentro de mi y quedó rendido su cuerpo por el esfuerzo sobre el mío. Aún oía sus gemidos de placer en mi oído.

Le empujé levemente y se quitó de encima, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar frente a él le pedí que se marchase. Él no puso resistencia y se largó sin mas. Ahora que se había acostado conmigo no tenía interés en discutirme eso.

Cuando escuché su coche alejarse de mi casa me metí en la ducha y me desplomé en el suelo llorando sin parar.

Cuando no podía soltar mas lágrimas me enjaboné con fuerza y rabia todo el cuerpo, esperando eliminar con el agua la humillación, el dolor y la rabia que sentía.

Completamente agotaba y lo mas cómoda posible me metí en la cama, no sin antes tomarme un par de pastillas para calmar el dolor de mi cara y poder dormir, esperando descansar por una vez en condiciones.

No se el tiempo que había pasado pero pude ver una silueta frente ami, sentí su mano en mi mejilla e inexplicablemente ya no me dolía. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí no había nadie allí.

* * *

><p><p>

¿Qué ha visto Bulma? ¿Ha visto a alguien realmente o lo está soñando? ¿Es fruto de las pastillas, el dolor, o los sueños? ¡Más en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por leerme y comentar.

Saludos Princessa.


	4. Debilidades

**Capítulo 4**

**Debilidades**

Abrí los ojos cuando el sol empezó a atormentarme con su luz. Me sentida totalmente descansada, pero al girarme en la cama sentí un punzante dolor en mi mejilla. Entonces recordé rápidamente mi altercado del día anterior y mi noche triste con Yamsha.

Me levante dolorida, mi cuerpo entero estaba resentido, me puse frente al espejo y observé mi cara amoratada. Mi brazo tenía también cardenales, el golpe fue mas fuerte de lo que pensé en un principio, y solo ahora cuando se ha enfriado puedo verlo.

No se que me dolia mas, si mis moratones o como me sentía mentalmente. Anoche Yamsha me había hecho suya por que le apeteció y yo no hice nada, ni tampoco pude, por detenerlo. No le interesaba mi estado, si queria o no, simplemente me hizo el amor. Aunque yo no lo llamaría a eso amar.

Tenía que maquillarme por que cualquiera que me viera podría pensar mal y empezar a cotillear y levantar malos rumores. Miré el reloj y al ver que era cerca de la hora del desayuno tuve que posponer mi sesión de maquillaje.

Bajé en la cocina, donde estaba ya un Vegeta tranquilamente sentado, para mi sorpresa. Pese a esperar que me soltara toda clase de comentarios ofensivos por mi tardanza, simplemente me observó. Su silencio era tan inquietante que mis nervios no lo pudieron soportar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté intrigada. Pero un silencio obtuve por respuesta. - Vegeta ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?

-Eres muy débil, mujer. - Dijo finalmente y miró hacía otro lado.

Me sentí mas pequeñita que un bebé cuando escuché esas palabras. Sentía que para él había dado imagen de una cría débil e indefensa que no sabia aguantar la vida. Eso me entristeció. Bajé la mirada y me di la vuelta, pensando que quizás Vegeta llevaba razón.

Me dejaba acobardar por alguien como Yamcha, cuando sólo era un mujeriego egoista que me cautivó cuando era una cría. Estaba con él por costumbre y no tenía el valor para terminar una relación que ya esta desgastada. Siempre me refugiaba en la espera de que él hiciese algo para dar el paso adelante, pero nunca lo hacía, él me engañaba y yo le perdonaba. Anoche fue la gota que colmó el vaso, realmente admito que no siento nada por Yamcha, ni bueno ni malo, quizás con el tiempo pueda sentir añoranza, mas no ahora que detesto su presencia.

Escuché a Vegeta alejarse de la cocina, me sorprendió que se retirara antes de desayunar, pero no tenía animos para hablar y dejé en silencio que se marchara.

Las voces de Yamcha llamaron mi atención. Discutía con alguien y la única persona posible era Vegeta. Fui despacio intentando no alertarlos de mi presencia y me asomé por el borde de la puerta. Veía a Vegeta y Yamcha cara a cara discutiendo acaloradamente. Entonces escuché mi nombre y me metí en la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿a qué viene este alboroto? - Me acerqué cruzando los brazos.

-Bulma, este imbécil no me quiere dejar entrar. - Repuso Yamcha alterado.

-¿Vegeta? - Pregunté sorprendida.

-Bulma...tu cara. - Un horrorizado Yamcha corrió hacía ami. Pero Vegeta se puso en medio impidiendo el paso.

-Lárgate de aquí, insecto. Si está así es por tu culpa.

-Vegeta...-Susurré sin saber como sentirme.

-¿Mi culpa? - Ofendido, Yamcha, se intentó justificar de sus acciones el día anterior. - Que yo recuerde también eres culpable tú.

-De que se tirara toda la noche llorando no tuve yo la culpa, humano miserable.

-¿Cómo?

-Vegeta, cállate.

-Estoy harto de que no me dejes dormir por tus lloriqueos, y todo por este impresentable.

-¿Qué está diciendo este idiota, Bulma?

-Nada. Vegeta, cállate de una vez y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Pateticos humanos, no servís para nada. Eres una endeble. -Se dio la vuelta y se fue de camino a la cocina. -Quiero el desayuno, mujer.

-¿Y ahora vas a servirle de comer? Después de como te trata.

-Yamcha – Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por el valor de su novio a decir él semejante frase. - no eres el mas indicado para juzgar a Vegeta.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Te pones de su parte?

-No me pongo de parte de él ni de la tuya, pero desde hace unos días no creo que seas el mas indicado en juzgar a los demás.

-Oh vaya, si quieres me largo de aquí y te quedas con él.

-Pues quizás deba hacerlo, pero con ambos. Mandaros a los dos a la mierda y quedarme sola sin hombres que me traigan quebraderos de cabeza.

-Entonces lo que dijo Vegeta antes ¿Era cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Sabía de sobra que quería decir, pero me sentía acorralada.

-¿Anoche estabas llorando? ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme Bulma?

-Yamcha, estoy cansada – Le di la espalda y miré al interior de mi casa. - será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor.

-Muy bien, como quieras.

Yamcha se fue, ofendido y enfadado por todo lo ocurrido y su conversación con Vegeta. Empezaba a cansarse de tener que aguantar que su novia se quedase sola en casa con un psicópata como aquel. Pero no podia decir o hacer nada, todo cuanto dijera sólo atraería mas problemas a ambos. Y lo último que le convenia era una pelea con Vegeta, ya que muy en el fondo aceptaba que era inferior a él ya que las posibilidades de ganarle en una pelea se reducira a cero.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Bulma entró en la habitación y aguantó las ganas de gritarle un par de cosas en la cara. No podía creerse que anoche Vegeta la escuchara llorar mientras estaba en la ducha. Sintió un nudo de verguenza en su interior y comprendió por que le dijo que era muy débil. Entonces recordó algo, anoche cuando se acostó, creyó ver al guerrero en su habitación, muy cerca de ella. No le dio importancia en ese momento y tampoco lo había recordado al despertarse. Pero ahora sí, ¿Sería real o un sueño?

-¿Entraste en mi habitación anoche? - Preguntó directamente.

La cara de Vegeta se contrajo revelando una mueca que no dejaba mucho en lo que pensar.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Intentaba dormir y tus lloriqueos me lo impedian. Fui a decirte que te callaras de una vez pero estabas ya dormida.

-Entiendo.

No, no lo entendía. Había dejado de llorar mucho antes de meterme en la cama, las pastillas me daban sueño pero no tan rápido. No quiero profundizar mas en esta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte pero, se que no es la razón por la que entró en mi habitación, Vegeta me oculta algo.

Seguí con la cocina y preparé el desayuno que siempre se comía. En menos de media hora se había comido todo lo que había puesto sobre la mesa. Este hombre devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana, si no fuese rica ya me habría arruinado hace tiempo.

Antes de poder decirle nada ya se había ido. Me tomé un café y me fui a mi habitación a intentar tapar mis marcas.

Tenía que animarme, estaba empezando a caer en una depresión de la que me iba a costar salir si no cambiaba mi actitud. Llamaría a alguna amiga y me iría de compras con ella, eso me serviría para estar entretenida durante unas horas.

Me había arreglado y maquillado, había bajado al salón a por mi teléfono para llamar a Lizzie, pero en ese momento la imagen de Vegeta estaba pegada a la puerta de la calle. Mirándome con mala cara, como siempre, y con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, mujer?

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? - Respondí malhumorada . -Apártate de ahí, he quedado con una amiga.

-Ibas a quedar, dirás. - antes de darme cuenta me había quitado el teléfono de la mano. - No vas a ningún lado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estás herida, no pienso dejarte ir a ningún sitio. - Me conmoví al escuchar esas palabras. - si te ocurre algo ¿qué demonios voy a comer?

-Maldito simio inútil. ¿Te crees que soy tu sirvienta? Cuando te invité a mi casa te dije que habría comida, no que yo fuera a hacertela siempre.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no vas a salir de aquí.

-¿Y si llamo a Yamcha? No puedes prohibirme salir con mi novio.

-No me toques las narices, por que si lo mato no creo que vayas a salir con un cadáver.

-Estoy harta de ti, de Yamcha y de todos. - Le tiré todo lo que tenía a mano, pero lo esquivaba todo. - Estoy cansada de que me tratéis todos como a una mierda, como si yo no pudiera opinar ya ni decir na...

Bulma se calló en el acto cuando sintió la mano de Vegeta rodeándole la cintura, y pegándola a él. Sentía la respiración del príncipe chocar con sus labios. Le miraba a los ojos con la respiración entre cortada, sin saber que decir o hacer. No sabia como reaccionar ahora.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota, mujer? - susurró en mi boca. - ¿No ves que no estás en condiciones de salir?

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, estoy bien.- No me lo creía ni yo, pero no podía permitir que Vegeta notara mas debilidades mias.

-Te necesito para comer. -Sonó tan animal e instintivo esta revelación mas que sabida.

-Puedo dejarte uno de los robots a cargo de tu comida, así no te haré falta. - Sentía el deseo avivarse en mi cuerpo después de un tiempo muerto.

-Me gusta la buena comida, mujer. - Me apretó mas contra él, tanto que podía notar los musculos de su cuerpo tensarse. - No quiero que un cacharro me alimente.

-Esta bien. - No podía negarme a lo que me pedia. - Pero si quieres comida tengo que ir a comprarla.

La sonrisa lasciva de Vegeta despertó en mi cuerpo sensaciones que llevaba tiempo sin experimentar.

-Vegeta, suéltame por favor. - Supliqué antes de que mi cuerpo me dejara en ridículo. - Tengo que ir a la tienda.

-Te acompañare.

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? - Pregunté alucinada. - No hace falta. Llamaré a Yamcha y él me...

-No. He dicho que te acompaño yo.

-Está bien, cogeré las llaves del coche.

-No hace falta. - Me cogió en brazos y salimos volando de la Corporación. - Indícame el camino.

Viajar en brazos de alguien que vuela y que tiene mal carácter no era muy reconfortante, es mas, fue un viaje incómodo y en silencio.

Algo llamó mi atención, a poca distancia pude distinguir a Yamcha cerca de una mujer rubia. ¿qué demonios hace él ahí?

Pedí a Vegeta que parara un momento, pero conservando la distancia con él, observé en silencio durante un rato y pude comprobar lo que en el fondo ya sabía. Tenía otra nueva amante. Vegeta me observó en silencio y comprendió lo que necesitaba. Salimos de allí, le indiqué donde estaba el mercado y compré lo necesario para hoy. Cuando llegamos a casa ninguno de los dos habló, pero la mirada penetrante de Vegeta me castigaba por mi debilidad con un hombre como Yamcha.


	5. Avanzando en el camino

**Capítulo 5**

**Avanzando en el camino**

¿Es necesario seguir así? ¿castigándome todos los días de mi vida por una relación, que en el fondo, pienso que no tendrá futuro? No podía dejarle, no podía afrontar mi relación desde una ruptura. No con Vegeta ahí en casa. No tendría intimidad para llorarle o gritar, tenía que mantener a ese príncipe orgulloso y arrogante que durante estos últimos días ha sido mi mayor apoyo. Sí, mi mayor apoyo a sido Vegeta. Una persona tan fría como él me ha estado ayudando, quizás incoscientemente. Mis discusiones con él me han tenido alejada por momentos de mis batallas mentales con Yamcha.

A él apenas le veo, desde que me enteré de lo de la rubia no he querido hacerle saber que le he descubierto. Espero...sólo espero. ¿Qué espero? ¿Qué me deje él? No lo hará. Tiene una unión conmigo tan fuerte como yo con él.

Me pongo muy nerviosa y en mi estómago se crea un nudo que me aprisiona el vientre, tengo un mal estar tan grande que no se me quita con nada. Sólo cuando hablo con él, con Vegeta, puedo sentir mi vida iluminada otra vez. Las horas pasan lentas cuando espero a que aparezca. Incoscientemente me doy cuenta que me paso el día intentando hablar con él. Pero se la pasa metido en esa estúpida cámara de gravedad todo el santo día.

No debería ser malo, sin embargo siento que me estoy portando mal con Yamcha. Siento como si le fuese infiel, lo cual es una gran tonteria ya que no es así, y aunque lo fuera creo que una infidelidad de mi parte no podría rellenar el cupo de cuernos que me ha puesto el.

Me siento atada Yamsha y quiero romper la cuerda y no encuentro las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Bajo a la cocina y me sirvo una taza de café, otro día que no puedo dormir y sólo pienso en mis problemas. Son las 6:00 am y llevo al menos dos horas despierta. Mi cara a perdido su brillo a causa de las ojeras. Con la taza envuelta por mis manos miro por la ventana de la cocina, mientras me paso la lengua por los labios para limpiar la espuma del café. Veo a ese guerrero que me alegra los días con su mal humor pasar delante de mi. Como si se diera cuenta de mi presencia se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos. Siento en mi estómago una sensación conocida ya para mi. No me sonríe, no me dice nada, sólo me mira y al final desaparece en la puerta de su cámara.

En el fondo siento que le preocupo, cada vez lo siento mas así. Sólo con su actuación ante Yamcha cuando le impidió el paso me lo dejó mas que claro.

Pienso en Yamcha y en mi garganta se forma un nudo que me dan ganas de vomitar. Cierro los ojos y sin querer empiezo a llorar. Esta es mi relación de los últimos días con él, llorar. Cuando hablo con él la conversación es fría e inerte. No nos contamos nada, sólo hablamos por hablar. Conversaciones cortas y concisas. Con Vegeta brillo, me río, me enfado, me siento viva y entretenida. ¿Qué me pasa? No me quiero enamorar de Vegeta, no quiero, no puede ser. Tengo novio y además, es Vegeta, él no entiende de amor ni sentimientos. ¿Tendrá sexo? ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Qué me importa la vida sexual de Vegeta. ¡Bulma, reacciona! Me doy un golpe en la cabeza para salir de estos pensamientos indecentes y me doy cuenta de que ya no lloro. Ha sido pensar en Vegeta y mi ánimo a vuelto a subir. Es malo por que eso es bueno. Cuando una persona te anima y no es tu pareja es que algo anda muy mal en la relación.

Me voy al laboratorio y me pongo a repasar los proyectos que tengo en mente, un poco de trabajo me vendrá bien para desconectar. No se el tiempo que paso observando prototipos de bots de entrenamiento para Vegeta, nuevamente mi trabajo gira en torno a él. Miro el reloj y casi es la hora de comer. Salgo de mi santuario y me dirijo a la cocina donde voy a ir preparando el almuerzo. Justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón el teléfono empieza a sonar. Lo cojo sin apenas interés y mi sangre se hiela cuando escucho la voz del otro lado.

-Soy yo, Yamcha. - Responde a mi pregunta de "dígame". - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy trabajando en casa. -Contesto sin ganas. - ¿Y tú?

-Genial. - Dice secamente. - Eh... oye, podríamos quedar luego a la tarde, hace unos días que no nos vemos.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, Yamcha.

-Mañana es sábado, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar al Lunes?

-Tengo muchos proyectos para Vegeta relacionados con su entrenamiento y...

-Otra vez con él. Te pasas el día ignorándome por estar haciendo cosas para él. Desde que él está no pasamos apenas tiempo juntos.

-No culpes a Vegeta de nuestros problemas. - Me estaba mordiendo la lengua por no decir quien era la principal causa de nuestra crisis.

-¿Qué no le culpe? ¿Pero tu te oyes? - Alzó la voz. - Desde que está aquí todo son problemas.

-No me levantes la voz. - Comencé a gritar yo también. - Los problemas comenzaron cuando tu empezaste a meterte en la cama con otras.

-¿Qué dices? - Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me estás culpando?

-Mira Yamcha, no tengo ganas de discutir, déjame en paz. Adios.

Colgué de mala gana el teléfono y dediqué varios insultos al imbécil de Yamcha.

-Siempre estáis igual, mujer. - Me giré al reconocer esa voz. - Ese aparato no tiene la culpa de tus rabietas.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Vegeta.

-Es la hora de comer, me importa que no esté la comida.

-Todavia no es la hora, en cuanto esté te avisaré.

Con la palabra en la boca y mirándome fijamente le dejé plantado en mitad del salón. Salí de allí y me metí en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Después de comer me quedé en la cocina fregando los platos. Estaba absorvida en mis pensamientos, dando vueltas una y otra vez a mi relación con Vegeta y Yamcha. Los gritos que provenían del patio me sacaron de mis problemas para enfrentarme a otro aún mayor. Yamcha estaba ahí y no quería irse sin hablar.

Salí decidida y dispuesta a plantar cara de una vez por todas a esta absurda mentira que me comía por dentro. Acelero el paso y veo como Yamcha está discutiendo acaloradamente con Vegeta, mientras este con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, está diciendo insultos.

Estoy pisando el borde del escalón de la puerta cuando veo a Yamcha guiar su vista hacía mi. Encoje las cejas y lo veo acercarse con cara de pocos amigos. Insintivamente levanto mi mano y le doy con todas mis ganas una bofetada que deja, tanto a Vegeta como a Yamcha, con la boca abierta.

-¿Pero qué coño...? - Dice un asombrado Yamcha.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Crees que no se que te acuestas con una rubia?¿Crees que soy idiota y qué me chupo el dedo? - Grito fuera de si y aprovechando que estoy lanzada continuo. - No quiero volver a verte nunca Yamcha, vete de mi vista, desaparece de mi puñetera vida ya. Eres tóxico para mi, para nuestra relación, para todo, vete por favor, y no vuelvas.

-Pero Bulma...

-Pero nada. Vete, hemos terminado.

-Déjame explicarte...

-No hay nada que explicar Yamcha, no quiero estar contigo ni quiero verte.

Sin darme cuenta volvia a tener la mano en alto dispuesta a pegarle nuevamente si no se iba, pero la mano de Vegeta cogió mi brazo y me sujetó.

-Vete de aquí payaso, o la próxima mano será la mía y no la de esta mujer débil.

Podía ver la impotencia de Yamcha y la rabia en sus ojos, oscuros de ira. Pero no le quedó mas remedio que bajar la cabeza, darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí. Yo me encontraba muy pero que muy alterada, los nervios y la respiración hacían subir y bajar mi pecho sin control. La mano de Vegeta seguía sujetando mi brazo en alto hasta que le miré, pidiendo a sus ojos, en silencio, que me soltara.

La adrenalina, la rabia, todo el estres al que había estado sometida hasta ahora fluyó en mi cuerpo y las fuerzas me fallaron, sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse y caer hacía el vacío oscuro y frío. Lo último que mis ojos vieron fue la imagen de Vegeta sosteniéndome en brazos antes de desplomarme en el suelo.

Abro los ojos y aú aturdida miro a mi alrededor. No se muy bien que ha pasado, estoy desconcertada buscando una cara conocida. Se que estoy en mi cama y en mi habitación, miro hacía la puerta y entonces veo a mi madre entrar.

¿Cúando a venido? ¿Quién la ha llamado? No entiendo que hace aquí.

-¿Mamá? - Pregunto preocupada intentando incorporarme en la cama.

-¡Hija! - Se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Hace mucho que has despertado?

-No, ahora mismo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hija, ¿no recuerdas nada?

-No, mamá. - Meneo la cabeza confundida. - Espera, recuerdo que me desmayé.

-Sí. - Cierra los ojos y me coge las manos. - ¿Sabes por qué?

-Mamá... - Entonces caigo en la cuenta, fue por la pelea con Yamcha. - discutí con Yamcha y ha sido una semana muy dura.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo del bebé?

-¿Bebé?

-¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas embarazada, hija?

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? - No se si fue por la noticia pero me agarré la tripa y empecé a sentir un dolor intenso en mi interior. - No estoy embarazada, mamá.

-Ya no hija, has tenido un aborto.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un nudo en mi estómago subía hacía mi garganta y me impedía respirar con claridad. ¿Yo? ¿embarazada? No era posible, no... que mi madre me dijera que había abortado me hacía sentir mal y bien a la vez.

-¿Y Vegeta? - Pregunté de inmediato.

-Está abajo. - Mi madre a pesar de ser alocada como yo, tenía muy buena intuición para las cosas. - Él me llamó cuando te desmayaste y empezaste a sangrar.

-¿Cómo? - Por mas que lo intentaba no podía imaginarme a Vegeta llamando por teléfono a mi madre.

-Hija, te dejé un papel en la nevera con el número del hotel.

-Ah, eso. - Ni siquiera sabia de que hablaba.

-¿Quién era el padre, cariño?

-¿Cómo? - Sorprendida por la pregunta de mi madre me destapé. - De Yamcha, ¿De quién va a ser?

-Hija, he visto mucho en esta vida para saber cuando te veo enamorada, para saber cuando una persona siente algo por otra estando juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?

-Ni tú ni Yamcha estabáis enamorados el uno del otro. - Dijo finalmente sonriendo . -Sin embargo...

-Sin embargo ¿qué?

-Has preguntado por Vegeta nada mas despertar y él se preocupó lo suficiente para llamarme a mi.

Continuará en el capítulo 6.


End file.
